Cosas de Hikaris
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Es muy dificil porder confesar tus verdaderos sentimientos en especial si son para la persona más importante de tu vida. Caundo los hikaris ya no quieren seguir guardandolos buscan la mejor forma para expresarlos ¿Porqué no atraves de una canción?


_Disclairmer: los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen. Y esto es yaoi, están advertidos._

**COSAS DE HIKARIS**

Es cosa de hikaris. Ser dulces, buenos, como ángeles. Ser luces. Porque hikari significa luz. Ser esas personas que siempre ayudan a la gente y tener un corazón muy noble. Bondadosos, lindos y comibles. Eso lo saben muy bien los yamis. Los hikaris quieren de todo corazón a su oscuridad. Pero eso los yamis no lo sabían antes, sus luces tuvieron que decírselo de forma que les llegue al corazón, ¿quieren que les cuente como sucedió? Pues todo empieza así….

-----------------------------------------CASA BAKURA------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Date prisa Bakura! ¡Se nos hace tarde!- gritaba un albino desde la sala de su casa a otro albino que estaba en el baño hace bastante tiempo.

-¡Ya voy! ¿No puedes esperar unos minutos más?- manifestó desde arriba Bakura.

-¡Ya te eh esperado mucho tiempo!-

-Listo, ya baje, que impaciente, si estuve en el baño solo unos minutos- dijo el ex ladrón.

-No fueron solo unos minutos Bakura, fueron DOS HORAS-

-Minutos, horas ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

-Bueno dejemos de discutir, tenemos que darnos prisa, ya es tarde- expreso Ryou.

-Me da igual si llegamos tarde o temprano, yo no puedo salir de la casa sin arreglarme-

-Eres un caso perdido, ¡vamos! ¡Seguro los chicos estarán queriendo matarme!- comento el menor mientras salían del departamento dirigiéndose a la casa de ciertos morenos, donde uno de ellos no estaba muy tranquilo que digamos…

------------------------------------------CASA ISHTAR------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Cuando vea a Ryou lo voy a matar!- exclamo un moreno de ojos violetas caminando de un lado al otro.

-Tranquilo hikari, seguro fue culpa del ladrón ya sabes cómo es cuando tiene que salir- expreso otro moreno pero de ojos lilas.

-¡Igual los triturare! Apenas los vea voy a ir a ellos y voy a….-pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

-¿Cuánto te apuesto a que son ellos?- pregunto Marik yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola donde efectivamente se veía a dos albinos detrás.

-¡Al fin llegan! ¡¿Saben la hora que es?! !!Y aun no hemos preparado nada!- rugió Malik sumamente alterado.

-¡Tranquilízate baka! ¡Nosotros llegamos a la hora que se nos cante! Me importa un bledo esa estúpida fiesta para el perro- dijo Bakura con el seño fruncido.

-Lo lamentamos Malik es que Bakura otra vez estuvo mucho tiempo en el baño- hablo Ryou tratando de explicarse.

-"Te lo dije"- dijo atraves de su vinculo Marik.

-Está bien, será mejor que nos vallamos que Yugi y Yami ya nos deben estar esperando hace rato- suspiro Malik y así todos se pusieron en marcha a la casa Kaiba.

-----------------------------------MANSION KAIBA---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué estarán tardando tanto Ryou y los otros?- pregunto Yugi a su oscuridad.

-Seguro es culpa del ladrón de cuarta- respondió Atemu.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión faraón de quinta- dijo una voz atrás de ellos, al voltearse se encontraron con los morenos y los albinos.

-Pero seguro que es verdad- contraataco Yami.

-No es momento de discutir, hay una fiesta que planear- corto la posible pelea Malik.

-Bueno nos dividiremos para hacer todo más rápido; Malik y Marik ustedes vayan a decorar el salón, Yugi ve con Kaiba y traigan a Joey, Yami tú te encargaras de ayudar a elegir las músicas con el DJ y nosotros iremos a la cocina a ver cómo va la comida ¿de acuerdo?- dio las órdenes Ryou.

-Si- respondieron todos y cada uno se fue a cumplir su parte.

-----------------------------------------------HORAS DESPUES---------------------------------------------------------

Todo estaba oscuro, al ver que Yugi y Seto se acercaban, todos se fueron a esconder y cuando las luces se prendieron gritaron al unísono:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Joey!-

El rubio estaba muy sorprendido, pero muy contento al ver que no se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños y al ver que todos estaban esperando que diga algo exclamo:

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!-

Un rato después la fiesta iba muy bien, todos se estaban divirtiendo. Los hikaris estaban en una esquina hablando entre ellos.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- pregunto Yugi

-Sí, ya hable con el DJ, el nos avisara cuando sea el momento- respondió Malik.

-Estoy muy nervioso ¿y si no sale bien?- interrogo Ryou.

-Pues no las aguantaremos, pero yo no me callare más- dijo decidido el moreno.

-Malik tiene razón, ellos deben saber nuestros sentimientos- continuo Yugi.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, solo que tengo miedo que después de esto él quiera alejarse de mi- compartió sus dudas Ryou.

-Igual yo pero es un riesgo que hay que tomar- expreso Malik.

-Tienen razón, basta de dudas, es el momento de la verdad-

De repente las luces se apagaron y los reflectores apuntaron al escenario, el Dj tomo el micrófono y con muchas energías dijo:

-Buenas noches amigos estamos aquí celebrando un hermoso cumpleaños y para hacerlo aun mas especial quiero presentar a tres ángeles que bajaron desde el cielo para dedicarles una canción a sus seres más queridos, démosles un gran aplauso a nuestros ¡ángeles dorados!-

En el escenario aparecieron los hikaris cada uno con un atuendo muy bonito (remeras tres cuartos y unos capris) de su color favorito, cada uno tomo su lugar y la música comenzó a sonar:

_Si me ayudas a aprender a mirar_

_Yo te prometo enseñarte a soñar_

_Quisiera mostrarte el corazón que buscas_

_Veni conmigo_

Malik cantaba muy bien y lo hacía de corazón tanto que le llegaba al frio corazón de Marik quien estaba boquiabierto al escuchar esas palabras, no sabía porque pero estaba seguro que la canción era para él y eso hacía que una llama se encienda en su interior.

_Quiero invitarte a respirar_

_Un aire de libertad_

_Vivamos esta ilusión _

_Toda la vida de a dos_

Yugi tenía una voz muy dulce y cantaba mirando fijamente a Atemu transmitiéndole todo lo que llevaba dentro. Su yami estaba mirándolo embobado y prestando mucha importancia a la letra ¿eso quería decir que su hikari lo invitaba a vivir siempre con él? Sin un pasado de por medio, sin las ataduras de su antigua vida…definitivamente el quería que eso ocurriera.

_Sé que hay un cuento para compartir _

_Donde se escribe una historia feliz_

_Quisiera mostrarte lo que quiero decir_

_Veni conmigo_

Ryou no apartaba la vista de su yami, quería que entendiera lo que trato de decirle por mucho tiempo y Bakura mirando los ojos de luz empezaba a comprender. Le decía que si existía el final feliz, que a pesar de su pasado el podía lograrlo, que juntos lo lograrían.

_Para vos este amor_

_Si me das un mundo mejor_

_Todos mis suelos te doy, te doy_

_Para vos este amor_

_Y yo escribo en tu corazón_

_La letra de esta canción_

_Nuestra canción_

Los hikaris estaban dando todo de sí, querían que los yamis comprendieran su mensaje. Que su historia podía terminar bien si abrían su corazón y dejaban que entre el amor. Ese amor que ellos le daban y que esperaban que sea bien recibido.

_Quiero invitarte a conocer_

_La vida que imagine_

_Donde no existe el dolor_

_Y cabe un rio de amor_

¿Lo que quería decir era que no le importaba todo lo que le había hecho? Bakura se sentía culpable por el daño que le había causado a su luz, pero la canción le decía que a Ryou eso no le importaba que a pesar de su dolor él podía ser feliz, que él le demostraría lo que era ser feliz y que su amor era la llave, solo tenía que tomarla y no dejarla ir nunca.

_Si me ayudas a aprender a mirar_

_Yo te prometo enseñarte a soñar_

_Quisiera mostrarte el corazón que buscas_

_Veni conmigo_

¿El tenia ese corazón que el tanto ansiaba? Ese corazón al cual proteger y amar siempre como se lo había imaginado. Él le ayudaría a salir de esa soledad y a cambio el le mostraría que los sueños si existen y que se pueden cumplir ¿de verdad Malik lo quería a su lado? A pesar de todo lo que le hizo…el sentía que era así.

_Para vos este amor_

_Si me das un mundo mejor_

_Todos mis suelos te doy, te doy_

_Para vos este amor_

_Y yo escribo en tu corazón_

_La letra de esta canción_

_Nuestra canción_

_Para vos este amor_

_Si me das un mundo mejor_

_Todos mis suelos te doy, te doy_

_Para vos este amor_

_Y yo escribo en tu corazón_

_La letra de esta canción_

_Nuestra canción_

La canción termino y los hikaris se quedaron un momento solo observando hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer y sonrojados salieron del escenario cada uno por su lado no queriendo ver la reacción que habían causado.

----------------------------------------------JARDIN TRASERO---------------------------------------------------------

-¡Qué vergüenza! Seguro Yami ya se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos ¿Qué pasara ahora? No puedo creer que lo hice- decía Yugi mirando las flores del lugar.

-No hay por qué avergonzarse hikari- dijo Atemu acercándose a su luz.

-Yami…yo… ¿crees que soy un tonto no?-

-Por supuesto que no aibou, en realidad estoy sumamente conmovido nunca imagine que podrías llegar a amarme como yo te amo a ti-

-Ves tú también…! Espera! ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Yugi sorprendido por lo que creyó escuchar.

-Que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón aibou-

-¿En serio? Pero como si…yo creí que…tu y Tea…-

-¿Qué salía con Tea? No, ella solo es mi amiga, al que amo es a ti-

-Oh Yami ¡no sabes cuánto tiempo espere esto!- exclamo Yugi lanzándose a los brazos de Atemu y tirándolo al suelo de paso donde al mirarse a los ojos acercaron sus caras para por fin besarse, algo que siempre habían esperado y se quedaron allí juntos, porque solo estando uno con el otro ya podían estar completos.

----------------------------------COCINA---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik estaba sentado comiendo una gran porción de torta de chocolate muy nervioso.

-Ahora… ¿Qué pasara? Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir pero tengo miedo que él no sienta lo mismo por mi-

-No tienes por qué temer- dijo Marik haciendo que el moreno saltara de la silla del susto.

-Ra…Marik no me asustes así, sentí que se me paraba el corazón-

-Gomen, no era mi intensión- expreso y se quedaron en un incomodo silencio que fue cortado por el mismo- ¿es verdad?-

-¿Qué cosa?- interrogo Malik confundido.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que cantaste? ¿De verdad quieres vivir conmigo y enseñarme a ser feliz? ¿En serio me amas?-

-Si…Marik te amo…como jamás imagine que amaría a alguien…no sé cómo sucedió ni cuando…solo sé que este sentimiento empezó a crecer cada vez mas y que ya no lo podía guardar mas- contesto Malik sonrojado mirando al suelo no queriendo ver el rechazo en esos ojos lilas.

-Mírame hikari- dijo el moreno mayor pero el menor siguió con la cabeza gacha- mírame Malik…por favor- suplico y entonces el levanto la vista solo para encontrarse una mirada llena de amor y devoción.

-¿No me odias por sentir esto?- interrogo aun con duda.

-¿Cómo te podría odiar si eres lo que más adoro en la vida? Lo que oyes Malik yo también te amo solo que como esto es nuevo para mí no tengo ni idea que hacer-

-¿Quieres…quieres que te enseñe a amar? A estar juntos como más que amigos…-

-Me encantaría pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes que todo- comento acercándose a la cara de Malik, el cual cerro sus ojos esperando lo tan anhelado y ocurrió, sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado que expresaba todo lo que sentían aun mas que las mismas palabras. Así se quedaron abrazados compartiendo ese bello momento juntos…porque eso era lo único que necesitaban para ser felices…estar juntos.

------------------------------------------TERRAZA------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou observaba las estrellas profundamente como buscando en ellas la respuesta que esperaba oír de Bakura. Sentía un profundo terror al pensar en que él no lo quiera volver a ver.

-Eres lo más importante de mi vida Kura…juro que si te pierdo me muero-

-Tú también eres lo más importante para mi hikari- le susurro al oído Bakura, el se volteo sorprendido y casi cae de donde estaba sentado si no fuera porque el ex ladrón lo sujeto de la cintura para que no cayera.

-Kura…yo…-empezó Ryou pero fue cortado por su yami.

-No hables hikari…es mi turno de decirte lo que siento. Ryou eres la mejor persona que conocí en mi vida, eres mi luz…en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Tú me devolviste las ganas de vivir cuando en lo único que pensaba era en morir, me enseñaste que la venganza no lo es todo y que puedo ser feliz si me lo propongo. No te importo mi pasado ni siquiera todo lo que te hice, lo borraste y me trataste como un amigo; eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, siempre muestras una sonrisa a pesar que todo parece perdido, no sé cómo lo haces pero gracias a eso se que vale soñar, que hay esperanza para un mundo mejor, que si existen las segundas oportunidades…y la que se me dio a mí la quiero vivir contigo; esa es la verdad indiscutible, no soy nada sin ti…si tú no estás mi vida no tendría sentido nada más. Tu no me diste esperanza…tú te convertiste en mi esperanza…por ti se que quiero vivir, sin rencores, sin mirar atrás…solo ver hacia el futuro, un futuro contigo. Creo que entenderás lo que quiero decirte ¿no? Lo último que tengo para decir son tres palabras…ai shiteru Ryou-

-Kura…espere mucho tiempo para oírte decir esas palabras…yo también te amo ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú me enseñaste lo que es amar. Con tu personalidad, tan cerrada…yo tenía que demostrarte que si valía vivir…primero como un amigo hasta que me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti iba mas haya. Tu eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida…por ti se que todas las tristezas deben irse…que no hay que rendirse…y yo no iba a dejar que tú te hundieras…porque te amo tanto que si tu mueres yo me mataría solo para estar contigo. No debes pensar nunca que estas solo…porque siempre estaré a tu lado…cuando más me necesites y aunque tú no me quieras contigo…nunca te dejare, de eso debes estar seguro. Siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y las malas, aunque nos peleemos, discutamos o estemos lejos. Tu eres mi oscuridad, mi complemento sin ti estoy vacio…por eso te pido que no te vayas nunca de mi lado y que te quedes conmigo. Demuéstrame que juntos podemos lograr lo que sea; porque juntos yo seré feliz-

Listo, estaban dichas las palabras, no había nada que agregar. Se quedaron en un silencio que no era incomodo si no uno reconfortante, asimilando todas las palabras dichas, hasta que Ryou hablo:

-Y… ¿ahora qué?-

-Esto- respondió Bakura acercando su rostro al del menor y uniendo sus labios en un beso profundo y muy cariñoso. Ese tipo de besos que te dejan en las nubes y te hacen ver estrellas. Con eso estaban pactando que estarían juntos…siempre. A pesar de todo no se separarían mas. Porque su amor era tan grande que no tendrían reparos en morir por el otro, pero eso no hacía falta ya que ahora juntos serian capaz de hacer lo que sea. Unidos vencerían todos los obstáculos. Este al igual que con las otras parejas era el símbolo de amor verdadero, de esos que no terminan nunca. Y así se quedaron viendo las estrellas un buen rato.

--------------------------------------UNA HORA DEPSUES------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hola mi publico! Seguimos esta noche llena de romance y con ustedes aquí esta la respuesta de sus oscuridades…espero que la disfruten porque esto promete mucho…con ustedes ¡los ángeles negros!-

Las luces de colores se prendieron y apuntaron el escenario donde los tres yamis estaban cada uno en un micrófono listos para cantar. Así la música comenzó:

_Qué bien las cosas parecen cambiar_

_Qué bien la vida nos vio a buscar_

_Y todo nos invita a creer_

_Que se puede soñar_

Marik tenía una voz hipnotizante que hechizaba a todos y cierto moreno no era la excepción. Ahora que por fin se habían declarado sentía más que nunca el amor que le profesaba su yami y esa canción solo lo comprobaba.

_Que podemos crecer_

_Las cosas buenas que vos deseas_

_Nos va a suceder_

Yami tenía una voz profunda que daba a todos las ganas de escuchar la letra atentamente. Yugi lo observaba con una sonrisa de mucho cariño. Ahora estaba seguro de lo mucho que su yami lo quería y eso lo alegraba un montón. Y le gustaba que él le estuviera cantando ahora así como hace un rato él lo hizo.

_Un ángel llego a tu vida y te hablo_

_Y se queda para siempre con vos_

_Un ángel sonrió y tu vida cambio_

_Y en tu mundo dejo esta canción_

Eran sus ángeles. Sus luces. Su complemento y estaban más seguros que nunca de lo mucho que los querían. Llegaron a su vida para iluminarla y cambiarla para bien, para ser felices junto a ellos.

_Qué bien te miro y te vuelvo a elegir_

_Y sé que en vos puedo confiar_

_Qué bien el mundo se puso feliz_

_Y nadie nos podrá separar_

Bakura tenía una voz espectacular y nadie podía apartar la mirada de él, en especial su dulce hikari que con una mano en el corazón escuchaba la canción, esa canción que lo hacía feliz, algo que solo su yami lograba hacer. Lo amaba tanto…y ahora estaba seguro de que el también sentía lo mismo.

_Ya lo malo pasó_

_Y luego vendrá_

_El cielo nos parece decir_

_Que todo va a cambiar_

Era cierto, lo malo ya había pasado y ahora venia el cambio, ya no más dolor ni sufrimiento, solo la alegría de compartir la vida con ese ser especial.

_Un ángel llego a tu vida y te hablo_

_Y se queda para siempre con vos_

_Un ángel sonrió y tu vida cambio_

_Y en tu mundo dejo esta canción_

Eran sus hikaris. Sus ángeles. Después de todo, ya aclaramos que es cosa de hikaris ¿no? La bondad, dulzura, pureza. Ser capaces de amar a sus oscuridades y compartir su vida con ellos. Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron y los yamis nunca más dudaron de lo mucho que ellos los querían y que jamás iban a dejarlos ir. En todo caso es cosa de hikaris, saber cómo retener a sus yamis y que se queden con ellos. Así son ellos y nunca cambiaran ya que es algo típico de los hikaris. Así termina esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden todo esto son solo "cosas de hikaris".

FIN…


End file.
